Behind the Mask
by Kreion
Summary: A series of one-shots and events set when Lelouch was Emperor of the world. The focus is generally moments between him and C.C, so clearly C.CxLelouch. trying for little OOC but still :  R&R please.


(A/N) Okies, first Code Geass fic, which will be a series of scenes which are not necessarily linked, revolving around C.C x Lelouch, and moments between the two. It primarily focuses on the time when Lelouch was the Emperor, but has some other moments interlaced. Hope it its enjoyable.

"_Hello and welcome, I am your narrator for this documentary, Silvester Reid. In lue of my fathers death at the hands of the demon emperor, like so many others, I made it my mission to finish his work. This is the culmination of many years of searching through data and, whilst different from my fathers original purpose, will still attempt to show you what is hidden. So I now present to you, '**Lelouch, The Demon Emperor: Behind the Mask.'**._

_This documentary will be a sequence of footage from security camera's and other sources, showing you the secret and private life of the tyrant. During this search I found that some data had been deleted or certain sections cut. I can only guess at what dark plans he had to hide, but there is still a great deal of data left. It is also important to note that much of the footage contains a peek into the relationship that The Demon Emperor had with his Black Queen. _

_So I will start by showing you this footage, that was captured near the start of his tyrannical reign, and features an intimate moment between him and his Black Queen._

The guards stood to attention, all but shaking in fear as they lined the throne room. They had a choice, guard his majesty or spend the rest of their days in a cell. None chose a cell.

The majestic hall was suffocated with this fear, despite it's grand size. The hall seemed longer than ever before, as it was the walk to the emissary of hell itself. His cold, calculating gaze was enough to tear down any man's resolve as they stood before him, piercing purple eye's wielding the power of the world, staring straight at you as you walked down the hall.

The doors swung open and his gaze settled on the form approaching his throne. Striking green hair swung back and fourth, rolling over her shoulders and down her back. A loose white gown hung from her shoulders, fitting in the right places and highlighting her perfect form. Her cold golden eyes locked with his equally cold violet and she stopped in front of him, glancing at the guards wither side of him.

"Paranoid are we, _your majesty_" She motioned to the soldiers, her sharp voice mocking his title as she turned back to him, seeing a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"You never know who might try and slay a demon, my witch." She ascended the stairs slowly, before sparring another cold look to one of the guards.

"These men hardly look like the kind that would protect you willingly." The tension and fear in the room visibly rose as the men exchanged terrified looks.

"They will, or I will personally destroy the lives of each and every coward here." The threat hung in the air and the the sweat was visible on the men's faces as they stood rigidly to attention now.

"And how would you do that when dead, I wonder?"

"I hardly think someone would be able to kill me."

"Well you are not the most fit of people, _your highness_"

"My physique is fit for an emperor!" Some of the guards looked nervously at the two arguing.

"I seem to remember your father thought like that, look at him now..." The demon rose from his chair, fire in his eyes and took a step towards the green haired witch.

"How _dare_ you compare me to him!"

"Mmmm no your right, he knew how to treat a lady."

"Why you insolent little bitch!"

"I would hope you remember who the _bitch_ is here" Seething in anger, the demon drew a sword from it's sheath next to his throne, and held it to her neck. She watched with an air of indifference as he gently put it too her throat and gave her a small smirk before issuing his command.

"Leave us" Every guard in the room looked at him in confusion, none wanting to be the first should it not be directed at them.

"I SAID LEAVE US!" The command rang through the hall, and as one, the guards fled out of the room, none wanting to be the target of his wrath.

The door swung shut and the pair where left in silence. Slowly the demon lowered the blade and the look of fury disappated from his face, he returned the blade to it's sheath before sitting back into his chair and giving the woman before him a small, weary smile.

"Come to see me at work C.C? This is a nice surprise." he removed his ceremonial hat and put it too one side, resting his elbows on the arms of his throne and resting his head on his hand. She gave him a small look of amusement and lazily brushed his hand of one arm and sat on it, looking down on the weary man.

"Of course Lelouch, I had to check up on you, but you look tired." There was a tint of concern in her voice and Lelouch smirked up at her.

"Feeling concerned, my witch?"

"Only that my pizza supply might run out." He chuckled and lazily ran a hand over a fold of the dress. She looked at him, surprised, he was not really the forward type. In response to her confused gaze he simply smiled and rested his hand on her leg.

"It's so soft, it suits you."

"I'm hardly a soft person Lelouch."

"Then pray tell me what my witch is doing?" A look of irritation shot across her face, but Lelouch missed it as he continued to absently play with her dress and watch the smooth silk crease and flatten.

"I was just checking that you kept your mask on my warlock." Despite this she relaxed her arm and let her hand run through his hair, silently enjoying how it felt.

"I have worn a mask for much of my life, I think I can maintain it now..." His voice was slipping now, slowly getting quieter and more relaxed as the two of them simply relaxed into each other, the world outside could wait, for now the two of them simply enjoyed this rare moment when neither of them had to ware a mask.

"But you have never had to ware the mask of a demon before" Lelouch gave a soft chuckle and slipped further into his relaxed state.

"I am a demon..." C.C felt his hand relax completely and looked down at him.

"Lelouch you..." She was shocked to see the demon had fallen asleep from exhaustion: from carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and at the same time giving the world something to hate. Now it was clear what he was to her, a boy who had taken it upon himself to do what no-one could. From trying to make his sister a better world...from trying to make her smile. And smile she did as she simply sat and watched him sleep.

Time passed quickly and soon there was a knocking on the door that signaled the end of this peaceful moment, however Lelouch had not heard and C.C rolled her eyes at his sleeping form before answering.

"A moment, Guard" Her voice held irritation at being interrupted, but it was not enough to wake Lelouch from his sleep. More irritated than before she knocked his hand out from under his head and watched with satisfaction as his head collided with the arm of his chair.

"Wha-" Was all he said before he recognised what was going on and scowled at the witch smirking at him.

"You could have done something more dignified." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest childishly.

"Aww, silly emperor, I told you I was a cold witch." She was only given a glare for an answer before he looked away again, amused at this she decided to play with him a little more. Picking up his hat she placed it on his head and lowered her head close to his.

"Maybe sleeping beauty needs a kiss to wake up?" As soon as his head whipped round in surprise she caught his lips in a soft kiss, pushing against him gently before pulling away and hopping off the side of his throne.

Looking back at his stunned expression she smirked and called back to him.

"Don't forget to be angry, my warlock" She walked away from him, opening the doors as he recovered and stood up, once more donning the mask the he needed.

"Don't think I'll let you off so easy next time you damned witch!" She didn't miss the double meaning in his words and fought to hide her smirk from the guards who where filling back into the room.

(A/N) So I hope they where in character :D I added the intro and concept to just give it a bit of realism, I hope it isn't irritating at all, I merely like the concept of someone putting together a documentary of these moments between him and C.C, since it is likely everyone wanted to get some dirt on him, even and especially after his death.


End file.
